The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same. Specifically, the present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a buried insulating layer and a method for fabricating the same.
A buried channel array transistor (BCAT) may include a gate electrode buried in a trench to address short channel effects.
As semiconductor memory devices are increasingly highly integrated, the sizes of individual circuit patterns can be reduced to form more semiconductor devices in the same area, which may complicate fabrication of the semiconductor device. For example, miniaturization of the circuit patterns can cause an increase in leakage current. The leakage currents occur in various parts of the semiconductor device. For example, refresh characteristics of a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) may be adversely affected by increased leakage current.